


Public Displays

by Blue_Leaf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, PDA, Promptis - Freeform, assassin's creed festival dlc fic??, im sure someone already wrote something just like this but please forgive me if thats the case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Leaf/pseuds/Blue_Leaf
Summary: Prompto thinks PDA is gross. Noct isn't gonna knock something until he tries it. You already know whats about to happen.





	Public Displays

“Ugh! Again with the PDA. People sure love to kiss around here. Yuck.” Prompto had pointed it out before, but he was right. Noct wasn’t sure if there was something in the air, but they’d passed like eight couples kissing since they’d started walking.

“What’s so bad about PDA anyway?” Noct asked, suddenly aware it was way more quiet down this way.

“Uh, besides everything? You wouldn’t just make out with someone in a dark alley would you? Anyone could see!”

“I dunno, maybe I would. Never tried it.”

“Well I definitely wouldn’t.”

“Never?”

“Ever!” Prompto insisted.  


They’d walked far enough to leave the kissing couples behind them. The music of the festival was far off, quiet enough to hear crickets chirping from somewhere.

“I think we wandered into a dark alley ourselves. Do you have the map?”

“Actually Noct,” he said. “Do you think we could just hang here for a while? I’m getting kinda tired of the crowds.”

“Sure, if you want.” Taking a breather from all the people didn’t seem like a bad idea at all. They sat on the floor, leaning against a wall. Prompto took out the photography magazine they’d snagged at the prize counter.  


“Any good?” Noct asked, reading over his shoulder.

“Yeah, it was totally worth the tokens. Thanks again for getting it for me.”

“It was practically calling your name, I had to get it.”

They flipped through the mag some more. A moment of comfy silence passed.

“Hey, Noct? You wouldn't.. _really_ kiss someone in a dark alley would you?”

“That again? What’s with you and kissing?!”

“I mean, would you though?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“On a lot of stuff,” Noct said. “Like the situation. If someone was gonna recognize me, I definitely wouldn’t.”

“I guess there’s not much risk of that in these outfits. You’re even more incognito than usual!”

“That’s because-” Noct pulled up his hood. “I’m an assassin.”

Prompto gasped. “O-m-g. I just realized! It's the costumes!”

“What?”

“Everyone’s wearing these outfits. If you can’t tell who’s who, nobody can call you out for being gross in public and you can’t get embarrassed.” Prompto pulled his own hood up to prove his point. Sure enough, it was hard to tell who it was if Noct didn’t know the freckles on his friend’s nose pretty well. That, and the shape of his mouth.

“Huh. I guess you’re right.”

“It’s kinda exciting. We could be anybody.”

“I gotta admit, being anonymous these last few days has been pretty sweet.”

“It's not like you get recognized anyway,” Prompto scoffed.

“Hey! People know who I am,” Noct insisted, struggling to remember a single time someone had recognized them and cared.

“Dude, four people know who you are, and two of them are you and me.”

“Fine with me. I’d rather be nobody anyway.”

“Yeah right, you wouldn’t say that if you actually were a nobody.”

“Maybe not.. but I’m nobody right now,” Noct grinned.

“Yep. Prince Nobody. My hero.”

“That’s right. And don’t you forget it.”   


A couple walked passed them and down the street, laughing and carrying on. It was very clear, very quickly that they were not leaving anytime soon. Holy shit. “They didn’t see us,” Noct whispered.

“What do we dooooo,” Prompto whispered back, looking completely mortified. They couldn’t see anything, but it was very obvious what was happening.

Noct held a finger to his lips and they got up as quietly as possible. He took Prompto’s hand and led him down the street, tip toeing a generous distance away from whatever that was.

They started running and laughing when they were in the clear, eventually finding themselves in another dark place secluded from the main festival. Noct recognized the empty tables as a restaurant they’d been to a couple times in the daylight.  


“Man, that was hilarious,” Noct said, looking back. “I can't believe they didn’t see us.”

He looked at Prompto, whose face was red. Prompto looked at him. He was aware he was still holding Prompto’s hand. In fact, he was hyper aware of everything about Prompto in that moment, watching him wet his lips with his tongue like it was in slow motion.

“Um,” Prompto said. “What do you wanna do now?”

“Depends,” Noct said, feeling a little breathless.

“Oh.. on what?”

Noct squeezed Prompto’s hand once, and Prompto squeezed back.

“On.. uh.” There wasn’t any delicate way to do this, he realized. He couldn’t half-try to kiss his best friend Prompto, he just had to do it. He really really wanted to do it. That realization was like a shot in the gut.

 

He also really really wanted Prompto to kiss him back. That would be great. Ideal, really.

And while he’d been thinking himself in circles, Prompto had been waiting, eyes shut.

He went for it. Lips touched. They moved backwards, finding another building to lean against. Noct let go of Prompto’s hands to find somewhere else to touch, settling on his hips because that felt right.

“Woah uh, haha. We sure did that.”

“Yeah... Can we? Again?”

Prompto nodded enthusiastically.

 

They kissed again, and it was way better this time. The anxiety of the first kiss had washed away and Noct just felt warm. Prompto was glowing. He wasn’t really, but he looked like it, in the pale moonlight with stars in his eyes. It was hard to look at and hard to look away from.  
“Yeah, just like I thought,” Noct said.   
“Huh?”   
“PDA is _so_ awesome.”   


**Author's Note:**

> this is rougher than I'd like, but thanks for reading! please come talk to me at firescience.tumblr.com where i live. Also, sorry the ending is kinda ? bad? nonexistent. I wanted to keep it short and sweet.  
> xoxo ty


End file.
